


The darkness

by Extinctous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinctous/pseuds/Extinctous
Summary: After the events of Rise of Skywalker, a victorious Ben solo and Rey palpatine have to figure out how to survive on there own. Rey must try hard to escape the path of the dark side, or the Sith might once breath again. (This fanfiction changes it to where ben solo survives the fight with the emperor)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The throne room

Rey opened her eyes to see Ben staring at her, there was something that was different from all the other times there eyes had meet. His eyes had a strange glow, which brought a smile to her face.

"Rey?" Ben said in a soft voice. "Yes" she said as she looked at him, she could feel the connection they had.

"We made it, hes dead" he said with a gentle smile. She then remembered the events that had taken place not too long before this very moment.

"Ben, what happened?"

"You killed him, I climbed up here and when I saw you.." he froze she could see tears gathering in his eyes. "I thought you were dead Rey" she felt a tear slip from his eye onto her cheek.

"I'm sorry" he says, as he quickly wipes the tear off of her check and looked away. She could tell he wasn't used to being open.

"Ben it's okay", she said as she reached her hand up and turned his face towards her. This time when their eyes meet she never wanted to look away. She would be fine if she stayed there in that spot forever, with him. She wasnt sure if he felt the same until he leaned down and kissed her. She felt a wave of warmth spread through her body as she kissed him back.

"Rey" he said as he took a pause "thank you"

"For what?" She said

"Excepting me, and believing in me when I didnt even believe in myself" he said as she could see his eyes start to tear up again.

"Always" she said as she stood up and offered him a hand. He took it and as he stood it was as if their bond got stronger, they could feel everything that each other felt, and thought. She opened her arms and wrapped them around his waste pulling him into a tight embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly but then pulled her into him as tightly as he possibly could. She wondered how long it had been sense he had been hugged. They stood there in the embrace until Rey pulled away. He looked at her, she could see now that the glow in his eyes had been hope. Hope that he wasn't lost. They started walking toward there ships. She could feel how close there hands were. He reached out and she took his hand. It fit like a perfect puzzle piece.


	2. The island part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post every other day, but I couldn't wait, so HERE IT IS!!! :)

After they had gotten in there ships she could feel him reaching out through their force connection.

_Where do you want to go Rey?_

_Just follow me, trust me_

He didnt entirely like the idea of not knowing where he was going. He just hoped it wasnt back to the rebel base. If it was, who knows what they would do to him, it didnt matter if she was there to help protect him they would still rip him to pieces, and they would probably take her with him.

_We arent going there._ She interrupted his train of thought with her own _Plus they won't hurt me or you even if we did._

_Rey, I have done some bad things, things I shouldn't even be alive for_. He thought.

She could feel that he was sad, she wished she could give him a hug. If only the ships had been big enough for both of them to fit in one.

_We are here_ she told him as they saw the familiar island she had trained on. They could still see the smoke coming from the ship she had previously set on fire. After they landed they walked to one of the huts to heal themselves and get cleaned up. She knew he was hurt badly, but every time she tried to help him walk he would say no, and that he needed to do it by himself. After they got to the hut she started looking though the cabinets and drawers, as he limped over to the single bed that was in the hut. She found some medical supplies that could help his small wounds, some soap to wash with and two sets of clothes. She applied the medical supplies that she could, she could still see he needed alot more or he would stay in plain. She put one hand on his leg and the other on his chest right over his heart, she could feel his muscular build beneath her hands. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on healing him, by giving him some of her life. His wounds sealed and he began to breath normally again.

"Rey" he said as she got up to start a bath going. "Come here" he said "lay next to me, and rest."

She looked at him, and couldn't help saying yes with the soft look he was giving her. They layed next to each other, his arm around her and one of her legs across him. She rested her head on his shoulder, until they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Island part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know I said every other day but I cant help it, im gonna post the first 5 chapters today.

Rey opened her eyes to see an empty bed, she could smell some sort of smell that she wasnt sure if she liked or not.

"Ben!" She said, looking around. Could he of possibly abandoned her, maybe he went to lead the first order again, or at least what was left of it.

"Out here!" She heard him say. She could sense a feeling that she hadn't in him before, happiness.

She stepped out of bed onto the cold floor. She emerged around the corner to find Ben standing there next to a fire cooking something.

"What is that smell" Rey said in disgust. A look of mystery crossed Ben's face.

"Here try it." Ben said, his look changed to happiness. Her face cringed, and he started to chuckle.

"Ben solo are you laughing at me" she said as she looked him up and down.

"Come her and see" he said as she walked towards him. She stopped within an inch of his reach. 

"Ben that's not polite" she reminded him, as she gave him a teasing look.

"Please" he said as he stepped forward and pulled her to him, by her leather belt. She could feel his warm chest beneath his clean clothes, and could tell he had washed. He looked into her eyes as he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. His lips were soft. He pulled away and they both looked at eachother with smiles on their faces.

"I need to wash" Rey said.

"Want some help" he whispered with a slight blush.

"Ben..." Rey said, with an eyeroll.

"I'll finish cooking breakfast the clothes are on the nightstand and so is the soap." Ben said as he gave her a wink and went back to the fire.

She made herself a bath. The water was warm. When she scrubbed herself with the soap she remembered the fight she had just survived. She was a palpatine, she knew she shouldn't be afraid of who she was, at least that's what leia had told her, but something scared her. If it hadn't of been for him, she would of given in, she would be who her grandfather wanted her to be. Part of her would always hate him, kylo ren, maybe that was unfair, but so was killing his father when all he had wanted to do was help. Even though she had only known Han for a couple of days he was like a father to her, and the thought of his death still brought tears to her eyes. 


	4. The Island part 3

After she got out of the bath, she dressed in the loose fitting clothes that she had found earlier when she had first gotten to the cabin. The smell that had smelled awful earlier now smelled appetizing. She stepped out of the cabin to see ben no where in sight.

"Your out" she heard Ben say from behind her. she jumped and drew her lightsaber. He looked startled as her blue blade pointed at his neck.

"Its just me" he said, she could feel that he was a tiny bit scared. She couldn't tell if she liked it or not.

"Can you lower your blade now" she heard ben say a little more scared, she decided she did like it. As she turned her blade off, a series of images flooded her vision.

She was in front if a mirror, but her reflection wasnt of her current self it was of the Same one she had seen before. It was her in a black dress and a black hood. In her right hand was a two bladed lightsaber, but this lightsaber was red.

She saw finn on his knees neeling before her reflection.

"Rey, please dont do this." She heard her old friend plead. Her reflection made eye contact with Rey as finn got split in two. She screamed at the top of her lungs and the visions disappeared, but not before her reflection whispered "I am your destiny".

In front of her was ben standing their with a look of shock and concern on his face. She couldn't stop breathing fast, her hands were numb and so were her feet. The world around her was swirling. "Ben-I-Ben" she tried to tell him what happened but her mouth wouldn't work with her brain. "Its okay." He said as he helped her to the floor to sit down, he sat next to her with his arm around her until she was calm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said looking into her eyes. She didnt want to talk she just wanted to stay in his arms where it felt like nothing bad could happen. But she knew she had to tell him. "Ben, I saw myself, I-" she started to choke on her words, her mouth went dry.

"Shhh..." he said as he calmed her, "it's ok we can do it some other time."

They stayed there until she could speak again, she told him what happened. He didnt tell her what to do, he just sat and listened. "Are you gonna be ok?" He said at the end, as he held her tight.

"I dont know.." she said with tears in her eyes.

"that's okay you dont have to be." She heard him respond. It was almost night by the time she finished panicking.

"Let's go lay down in bed," he said. "Do you want me to lay on the floor?" .

She shook her head no. They both climbed into bed and he layed close to her, she backed up until they couldn't get any closer. Her hair smelled sweet as he rested his head against it. His arm draped across her. After she drifted to sleep she heard a thousand whispers saying "Let us in".


	5. The island part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagueis....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided, I'm going to post whenever I feel like it but it will be at least every other day

She woke with a sudden jolt, she could feel someone was in her room. Ben layed peacefully beside her, unstartled. She took her surroundings in, nothing seamed out of place. She looked again, this time she saw a figure.

Itwas tall and didnt have any hair, it's skin was as pale as the moon. She meet with golden yellow eyes, as she grabbed her blue saber and pointed it at him, 

"Who are you?" Her voice was shakey with fear.

 **"I am darth plagueis"** she heard a thunderous boom say.

"What do you want?" She said, her voice sounding more under control.

**"To show you"**

  
"Show me what"

  
**"Show you this"**

  
As if his word could control the world her world melted away, she was alone, Ben was no where in sight. Why hadn't he woken up, could he not hear plagueis. It was weird how he could be so easily erased.

She could see around her now. She was on a battlefield, around her were thousands of troops. On a podium in front of them stood the same version of her she had seen earlier. She looked on the platform, only one other person was on it with her, Kylo Ren.

"Why is he here" she shouted at plagueis. "He doesn't want to be"

 **"No Rey, he chose to, he is divided in a constant mind battle between light and dark."** Plagueis said his voice was calm. **"If he goes to the light he will see your true potential, he will turn against you, you will loose him forever."**

"No, he wouldn't he's-" she couldn't think of a reason, she was a palpatine not a jedi, ben was better then her. If he joined the light side he would leave her.

 **"That's all jedi do"** plagueis said **"they helped you defeat the emperor, now where are they."** Maybe he was right, maybe the jedi had abandoned her. **"Just like your father did, he was on the light side, he left you."**

"No, he didnt he did it to protect me"

" **protect you from what, the people that dont abandon you, the people you deserve to be with."** She couldn't think of something to oppose him. He was right **"the people you deserve to rule"** she shut her eyes and he disappeared, the world returned to normal.

She looked at her lightsaber she still had extended, its blue light now glowed bright red. She couldn't think about that tonight, maybe it was her brain playing tricks on her. She looked beside her to see if she had woken him. Ben lay there still asleep. She knew she had to keep this conversation a secret. If he knew her plans he would leave. She had to show him back to the dark side

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a new part every other day. :)


End file.
